


Red hot

by Glowmoss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Bnha x Pokemon becuase come onWe all know this needs to happen





	1. Chapter 1

Goldron city was,just like the name implied, shiny and golden. The streets were clean and free of litter and the air smelled of lemony window cleaner. A safe friendly little city where nothing ever happened!

How absolutly boring,Bakugou groaned from his seat near the GTS trade tower. His baby Cyndaquil sat on his camo, baggy pantsed lap. He had been looking for something to improve his team like items or a new pokemon. Whitney had beaten his team like it was nothing, who knew you could teach a normal type rollout? His zubat sure didn't. 

The fire mouse in his lap suddenly shuddered when a powerful gust of wind ruffled her fur. She stuck her long nose and head up his shirt leaving nothing but her rear sticking out. 

"You are such a baby" she only crawled higher onto his chest, her nose almost poking him in the chin. He stood up and felt her tiny claws drag down his chest until she was hanging from his pants,togther they waddled back into the GTS trade tower for one final wonder trade. He was never big on catching pokemon,he preferred training and improving skill rather than documenting them.

After about a good two minuets of signing into the internet and finding a partner,Bakugou placed in his zubat for trading, it was his last pokemon next to Cyndaquil, once the trading was complete he looked at the white and red pokeball, with it was a note;well that was first.

Undoing the note from the ball he scanned over it.

"To who is unfortunate enough to have been burdened with this Houndour, she is extreamly violent and has been nearly put down on multiple occasions. Trainer, I highly recommend handing this dog over to the pokemon center,it's to dangerous to leave in anyone hands" he read out loud to himself,the Cyndaquil on his shoulder looked worried.

"Quil?" She nugged his chin with her nose and he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and placed her on the ground once they got outside.

"What? You think I'll get hurt?" He question,putting his fire proof gloves on,taking the pokeball out,Katsuki released the dog from its confinements. "Idiot, I'm no weaking, I know how to handle myself" the ball hit the ground and out popped a growling Houndour.

"Quil?!" She squeaked running behind her trainers leg.

"Dour!" It growled fire already growing in its mouth,Bakugou looked down it from the bridge of his nose,not bothering to lower himself to its level.

"You think your hot shit?" He asked clenching and unclenching his hand,he was going to show this dog who was the king. The people around him looked at the fire type with worry. Rouge and disobedient pokemon weren't every common in the city, "I am your new trainer and If you want to get stronger you will follow my instructions"

The houndour growled and snarled out a small plume of fire at Bakugou. The blond narrowed his eyes and knocked the fire out of the air with his hand. The Houndour seemed midly shocked that a human of all things hadn't flinched at its fire.

Crouching the dog lunged at the thirteen year old,the lingering people around gasped as the dog bit down on his arm. Bakugou hissed and grabbed it by the back of the scruff and slamed it down onto the concreate, he pinned it down by holding its mouth shut with one hand and using his other to hold its legs together and finally using his chest to keep it down.

He,along with his class last year, had learned how to subdue most four legged creatures such as Ponytas, Growliths and Tauros. Looking down at the dog he made sure that absolute domanice and authority coated his voice. 

"When I let you go,you are going to behave and listen to me, other wise I will hurt you,do you understand me?" The dog went limp under his grip,of course they never taught him to say that but he liked add his own twist to things! Besides we would never actually hurt a pokemon,only cowards did that "Good" he let go of it and stood up,checking its profile, turns out that his Houndour was female.

"Cyndaquil? God where did she- CYNDAQUIL!?" He yelled,the fire mouse ran from behind the water fountain and jumped into his arms,shaking "why are you shaking? You didn't even do anything!" He moved his head left and right,trying to avoid her worried licks,she knocked the ball out of his hand while doing so.

Picking up the pokeball off the ground again,he placed it on his belt,the reaper dog stood to her paws, with a frustrated look in her eyes as she watched the pair walk away from the fountain.

"Oi! Why the hell are you lagging behind?" The blond yelled,his starter sitting on top of his head. Houndour quickly ran to catch up with its new trainer.

They made their way to the Pokécenter, Katsuki paused in front of the automatic door "behave youself,no fighting" and the three stepped inside. He placed his baby mouse on a seat near the door and told them to stay while he went to get his burns and bites healed.

"Nurse Joy? Do you have any Oceanic Operetta? I got bit by a Houndour with fire in her mouth" He asked, the lady turned around.

"A Houndour!? What in earth were you doing so close to a wild Houndour! Chansey! I need a bottle of OO and some gauze" an airy 'Chan! Chan!' Echoed from the back of the hospital and the nurse took him to the patient room.

"Now how did this happen?" She asked checking his arm as her assistant squeezed its plump self into the room.

"A wonder traded Houndour happened,got a letter saying it was abnormally violent so I'm not shocked she bit me" he said wincing at the healing water being poured over his injury. 

"And so you still let it out of its ball? If it attacked you, unprovoked I'll call the Gym leader and we will decide whether to put it down or not" she said wrapping his arm,Bakugou shook his head.

"She didn't attack unprovoked, I told her to her face to behave and she didn't like that"

"So its your fault she attacked?" The Chansey shook her head as if to say 'what an idiot!'

"Call it what you want,but she's mine now and I'm going to take care of her," he said digging into his pocket and pulled out 500¥. "See you around"  
Nurse Joy dropped the tip into her pocket and crossed her legs, rewrapping the gazue.

"These trainers are getting more and more bold,aren't they Chansey?" She asked her parenter.

"Chan Chansey" she nodded. 

Bakugou shuffled into the lobby where one of his two fire types were currently begging for treats from a red head and his Tododile.

Great now where'd his dog go? Looking around he found that his new partner was staring at the new vending machine with absolute aw.

"Dang it Cyndaquil! I left Houndour with you because I thought you would watch her! Ay man,I'm sorry if shes been bothering you" he said picking the mouse who struggled to get out of his grip. 

"Aw what? She's been an angel! She and Slider were having a good time," He said the boy himself was wearing a black tank and a animle print jacket with some khakis with a pair of red crocks,he also had red hair to match his red eyes,Holding out his hand Bakugou took it "names Kirishima,Eijiro! Yours?" 

"Bakugou,Katsuki" he said, struggling to keep a hold onto his partner "damn! Would you chill?! What did you even give her?!" 

"Just a new bag of treats I got from the department store, Slider likes them alot and I only gave her one" he pulled a baggy from his messenger bag and placed a few treats in it "you can have some if you'd like" he had to hold the bag higher than normal since the mouse and crocodile kept jumping up to try and steal them.

"Yeah,cause If I don't then she'll start crying and whinning all day!" He put the baggy in one of his camo pants pocket.

"Well I gotta get to training,Whitney kicked our butts!" Katsuki knew how that felt,that Milktank was a demon! Leaving the red head to pack his things Katsuki strutted over to vending machine.

"The fuck are you doing?" He must have spooked her because she turned around,growling with a Dark pluse ready to tear into his hand "so damn Jumpy," he muttered as the dog turned back to the glass,leaving nose marks and fog on the glass "what? You want some lemonade?" She looked up at him and barked,Cyndaquil jumped from his shoulder and pointed to the soad pop behind the glass.

"Weren't you just trying to maul some guy for his food? And now your thirsty?" She nodded, Bakugou rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet,looking at himself in the glass he made sure that his black shirt with a skull looked nice and edgy and his camo pants all had their zippers zipped, he retied his mountain boots and checked his face, looking hot as burning coal!

By the time he was done grooming all three drinks had fallen down, His Baby grabbed her pop and waited patiently for him to grab their drinks and leave the healing center. Once they were outside they made a quick jog to the daycare.

Stepping inside he waited patiently for the short,brown haired girl infront of him to pick up her Togepi.  
A old man by the nickname Gran Torino, smiled at him.

"Here to pick up? Or drop off?" He said cutting a plate of sausages,this man loved his meat. 

"Got any spare bowls?" The white haired man grabbed something from the corner and handed him two bowls.

"Thanks" 

"Just make sure you bring then back" he reminded,feeding both his fire girls small chunks of sausage.

Stepping outside he leaned agaisnt the building next to the girl with short brown hair who was talking to someone through her old pokégear.

"Mmhm! I'm standing by the daycare center! Oh your going to love Goldron city Tsuyu!" She cried excited before sitting agaisnt the daycare and digging though her old beat up bag.

Bakugou placed the bowls down and popped open both cans,pouring them into the bowls. Both fire types immediately began lapping at their respective drinks while he slowly sipped his cold water. His baby Cyndaquil burped after finishing her drink.

Katsuki poked her nose with a finger "thats fucking rude,say 'excuse me' next time" the girl next to him laughed. 

"Teaching your pokemon manners I see" she had opened her own bottle of water.

"She's a rude little shit,stole my slice of pizza after eating the whole box last night!" He pushed his finger against her nose harder and she responded by playfully biting it.

"Oh I know how that feels," the brunette opened her bag and pulled out a sleeping Togepi with its arms and legs tucked in its shell "this one likes to steal all my sweets and snacks before bed,then gets a stomch ache after wards! So now I'm stuck in a cold pokécenter, cleaning up Togepi puke off the floor!" 

He chuckled and finished off the last of his drink, something big rubbed against his leg,glancing down,his fire hound had brushed up against it and was looking up at him and barked, holding out her head. 

He stroked it and smiled "Is that all it took? Some lemonade and some meat to make you like me?" She rolled her eyes and trotted twords the grass, "sassy little shit" he grinned and followed her into the tall grass and heard his baby mouse closely follow behind. 

She stopped suddenly and growled, hunched over. A wild Drowsy had appeared! Pulling out the dogs pokeball he looked at the small blue transparent screen that showed her data and skills.

Dark pules  
Howl  
Flamethrower  
Smog

"Alright then, lets see what you can do, Houndour! Use dark pules!" A ball of blackness formed in her mouth as she charged the male Drowsey before releasing a black pluse that knocked the psychic type to the ground. 

The dream eater got up with its health in red and tried to use tackle,it missed and skidded against the grass and came charging again with another tackle. 

"Flamethrower!"

Houndour reared her head back and released a burning line of fire which knocked the dream eater out. Houndour strutted over to her owner looking smug as she finally showed off her power. Bakugou gave her a rough neck scratch and checked her level. 

"So you got high states and levels? Lets see how far we can go with that" he said with a rather sadistic grinned, which she returned in her own doggy way.

"Oh hey!" He turned around and the same girl from before came running up to time "I saw how strong your houndour was! Want to battle?" She asked holding her now awake normal type.

"If you think you won't get beat to bad then by all means," he stroked the reaper dogs back "go ahead" 

"Hm! Names Uraraka,Ochako! And your little pooch with be defeated by my Togepi!" She had confidence, he grinned, this would be an interesting battle!

"Houndour,Flamethrower" she acted immendely and set a piller of flames twords the egg.

"Doge and use Metronome!" Surprisingly the spike egg pokemon did manage to doge at the last second and managed with retaliate with crunch,making his pokemon flinch. "Ohh! Now we got you! Use yawn!"

"Don't you dare let that hit you Houndour!" Thankfully she managed to shake herself from crunch and doge the states move "Get up real close and used Dark pulse! And don't you dare miss it!" Feeding off her trainers rowdyness she pumped her legs and did just as he had commanded, Togepi took a dark pluse to the face.

The normal type pulled its limbs into its shell to lessen the damange and stood back up.

"Count your blessing Toge! Metronome!" The spinning wheel of moves had landed on charm, which lowered his reapers attack.

"Use howl! Then follow it up with smog!" Raising its attack with war cry his houndour tried to make it towrds the egg but hers was faster and managed to pull out another Metronome and used wish.

A purple fog enveloped the field,posioning the egg shell pokemon.

"Tough it out! You've got this! Use yawn!" Wish had kicked in and restored most of Togepis health,Bakugou narrowed his eyes as his new partner doged the attack.

"Use Howl!" 

Uraraka had her Togeip use Metronome, a tackle came forth and the egg headbutted him dog in the stomach.

"That health is looking kinda low,feel like dropping out yet?" She teased, she and her parnter had been training in speed for weeks!

Bakugou gave her one of his 'special' grins, the ones that made the older Kids call him Satans spawn.

"Houndour,rip that egg to shreds! Use flamethrower!" He felt the mouse on his should shudder at such violent commands, he could never be as verbal violent as he wanted with her,she'd start crying and curl up into a ball and then he'd have to baby her but with Houndour, she understood him! She felt that rush of adrenalin during a battle no matter how samll! And could turn it in energy! 

The posion had been taking its effect and dropped the egg pokemons health to yellow, "Use flamethrower!" It was now at red "now finish it with Dark Pluse!" His opponent didn't even have enough time to pull out a potion before her partner was sent flying backwards before falling unconscious. 

"Togepi!" Ochako held her fainted pokemon close to her chest and gave a wearer smile to Bakugou, "thanks for the match! Next time we Battle Togepi will be even stronger!" She promised running to the pokécenter.

Bakugou snorted,he wouldn't lose to anyone but he looked forward to challenge. Looking down he could see the pride in Houndour's eyes, ruffling her head he grinned. 

"That was a damn good fight," he praised picking up the bowls. Stepping inside the daycare he returned the bowls and stepped outside "Fluorine" he said petting the short fur of his baby.Houndour looked up him and barked.

"What? You don't like it? I think its an awesome nicename!" She jumped up and licked his face "Arceus! Thats gross!" He yelped wiping his face.

Fluorine howled and took off twords the city with her trainer hot on her heels.


	2. Things dont go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had gotten sick,of all days! On his choosing day of all days! he had gotten the flu,why did Arceus curse him?

"Mrew~" Katsuki groned under the weight of a rather large cat sitting on his back,the gentle chime of heal bell did nothing to make his awful fever go away either.

"Ma! Come get your cat!" Katsuki gurgled,ge could only breather through one nostral and the other felt as dry as hippowdon skin. Mitsuki popped her head in from the kitchen.

"Shes trying to make you feel better!" The cat meowed in agreement and buried itself under katsukis arm,purring lowdly and gentle headbutting him.

"Yeah,whatever" he scratched the purple cat under the chin and down her back,on the table next to him Mitsuki placed a bowl of soup with a small bottle of hot sauce. Katsuki slowly sat up,"thanks" he muttered,blowing his nose into a tissue and throwing it into his ever growing,disgusting pile of snot tissues. 

"Yeah just hurry up and get better,I wanna rub my son's victory in all the other moms faces!" She flicked his forehead as the front door opened.

"We're back!"

"Levanny!" Masaru chucked off his rain gear,that stupid storm that had gotten Katsuki sick was still raging,too many castforms must have migrated at the same time again.

"Glade you made in back in one piece old man" Katsuki said around his mouth full of still very hot soup. The leavanny his father caught in his younger years walked around the back of the couch,she smelled like wet grass.

"Vanny?" She placed a leafy hand? Claw? Against his head. As if asking him if he was feeling any better,which he wasn't. 

"Nah vanny,I still feel like shit"

His mother to a seat next to him,"you look like shit too"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at her but decided on scalding the roof of his mouth with extreamly spicy soup.

"Professer Elm asked me to give this too you," Masaru placed down a small egg incubator,"said all the other got picked,sorry Katsuki" 

He wanted to punch something,yes he knew there was a low chance of getting a starter after missing the due time,but damn did it piss him off! He had been so excited too! Totodiles,Cyndaquils and Chikoritas were extreamly rare! But still,he couldnt be mad at his dad.

"Thanks anyways I guess," Katsuki picked up the tiny egg,it was alot smaller than most eggs he'd seen, with his luck it might just hatch into rattata.

"Sorry Katsuki, maybe next year?" Katsuki wrapped one arm around the egg and his now empty bowl and stood up.

" 'M gunna go sleep" he grunted taking his dish into the kitchen,placing his bowl in the sink he slowly made his way upstairs, his old child hood blanket slipping down his shoulder and onto the top step.

Flopping on top of his bed he curled his body around the warm egg and let his mind wander,that Idiot Izuku was probably already two cities away,getting stronger while he was stuck at home,puking his guts out the thought alone pissed off!

"Stupid weather...stupid deku" the egg was starting to get warm,looking down at it he could see it cracking and splintering, "woah!" Letting it go he watched as a something long and navy blue poked out of it,but that was it. Confused Katsuki poked it,the body part wiggled and soon the entier shell cracked and fell apart!

Sitting in the center of the shell was a tiny little cynadquil!

"Quil?" It whimpered? Shivering,it crawled out of its shell and made itself home under katsukis chest.

"Fuck that was cute" he muttered to himself, pulling his blankets over his body and new partner,the fire mouse felt so warm,like a candle with fur.

The storm thundered on outside without rest,the perfect weather to sleep too.


End file.
